


Blue

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: He was drowning in the colour of blue.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from Tezuka's POV.

 

Since when, he wondered, the colour of blue became his whole world. 

From the vast sky to the trickling ocean, it had followed and found him. Since when, he wondered again…

Was it from the time he opened his eyes, watching his mother hanging the white clean bedsheets on the long pole, outside, amongst the echoing crickets and the fresh scented grass. The wide fabric fluttered against the sunny blue sky. 

He was just a kid then, listening to the wind chime blowing against summer wind.

Or was it, he thought back, of the time when his family took him to the sea for the first time. 

They traveled along the edge of the cliff, moving in and out of the mountain’s cave until the sparkling colour of blue greeted him.

Through the train’s window, he watched those gentle waves moving towards the shore. There was only blue as the ocean met the sky that day. 

Eventually, he noticed the little things.

His first tennis racket, a Mizuno, was dyed in colour of blue. His first tennis bag had a blue striped on the side.

His first crush, a girl in his class during elementary school, had blue ribbons tied to her hair.

And most importantly, his first match, where he discovered his love for tennis, was under the bluest sky. That day, he stood there, breathing rapidly, washed in the adrenaline, as the blue coloured sky embraced him. 

Then Seigaku came to his life. 

It was destiny, fate, written under the colour of blue.

His uniform became blue while he carried the blue coloured flag with the word blue written boldly. 

He was drowning in the colour of blue, deeper and deeper, when he reached out to him.

 

“Fuji.”

 

He called out, watching the blue coloured eyes opened up to him, and only him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you like this short piece.  
> I got inspired... from the colour of blue lol.
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
